Training Grounds
by Dark Dreamer 92
Summary: What happens when Sasuke runs into Naruto on his way to the training grounds, and they find theirselves in a very awkward position. Lemons and MPreg. Please Review and I'll update. IMPORTANT NOTICE! All chapters have been rewritten! Please read Ch 8 again
1. Chapter 1

One hot summer day Sasuke was walking to the training grounds like he usually did on a Saturday, but the thing he wasn't expecting was to nearly topple over a little blond object. It took him a little while to realize that it was Naruto that he had tripped over, but the thing that shocked him the most was the position they were in. Naruto lay writhing under Sasuke, blushing, and he moaned as Sasuke brushed over his growing erection. He had known he has liked Sasuke for a while now. How could you not, he was beautiful with his bluish black hair falling into his face and his perfect porcelain skin, his lean body not at all feminine like his own, and his beautiful eyes they were a very dark blue almost black in color that you could just get lost in. Sasuke had realized both he and Naruto were as hard as a rock and he couldn't hold back the moan that was caught in his throat.

When his and Naruto's eyes met that was it. Every ounce passion they held for each other could be seen in their eyes. Then when Sasuke leaned down and smashed their lips together. You could see the passion. They stayed like they were, just kissing both afraid to make the next move. Knowing it had to move faster Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's. They both felt so much pleasure it cause them both to moan out. That was the end of playing around. Sasuke then slowly started to trail open mouthed kissed down Naruto's neck. He gently pulled off Naruto's shirt while still kissing his neck stopping every now and then to nip here and there.

Naruto was in pure ecstasy. He never in his life felt this good. He couldn't figure out if it was because he was sharing this with Sasuke or just the things Sasuke was doing to him, but at the moment he didn't care. He just cared about showing just as much pleasure to Sasuke. So he started playing with the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Then he brought his hand up under it and started tweaking Sasuke's nipples. He was really liking the noises he made. Then finally he got the shirt up over the paler boys head and off. He stopped to admire the boy above him. He was beautiful and perfect. The prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life.

Sasuke started trailing his open mouthed kisses southward til he got to the nipples he slowly sucked on the left one while twisting the other one between his fingers. He was delighted by a wonderful moan from the boy under him as he lightly bit on the hardened nub. He slowly trailed kisses lower. He led kisses around the boys navel and shoved his tongue in the small hole, getting more pleasure filled moans from the beautiful boy below him. He lightly nipped at his hip. When he reached the hem of the blond boys pants he looked up to make sure it was ok that he keep going. There was no doubt in his eyes.

Naruto wondered why the kisses had stopped, so he opened his eyes, which he doesn't remember closing but that's not the problem now. When he looked up he saw Sasuke staring at him. Naruto knew why he was staring so he slowly nodded and bucked his hips up to meet the other boys. He slowly twined his fingers in the ebony hair and brought the older boy in for a passionate kiss.

After Sasuke saw the nod he unbuttoned the boys pants sliding them down his tan smooth muscular legs. He admired the boy below him in only his boxers panting trying to catch his breath. It was one of the most erotic and arousing sights he had ever seen. He could cum by this sight alone but he wanted to cum in Naruto. He wanted to be inside Naruto and he to be inside him soon. He slowly brushed his finger tips across the tip enjoying the moans he got from the boy so he wrapped his hand around the base for the boys cock. He slowly brought his mouth to the tip and sucked at it until he started deep-throating the boy. He stopped long enough to place three fingers at the boys mouth.

Naruto was in ecstasy when Sasuke started deep-throating him. Then it stopped, he opened his eyes only to see three fingers in front of him and the next thing he heard Sasuke say "suck" in which he did he slowly brought the fingers in his mouth twisting his tongue around all of them. Nipping her and there. He was close to his release when Sasuke stopped.

When he stopped he got a low growl from Naruto. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and brought them to Naruto's puckered hole and pushed one in. "ngh Sas-uke" Naruto moaned as he pushed a second finger in. Sasuke started a scissoring motion and searched for Naruto's sweet spot. He knew he had found it when Naruto moaned "Mmhm...Sas...Sas...uke! Right there!" "There" I ask pushing on his prostate one more time. "yes oh yes...Sassssuke...do that again" He asks in a pleading voice. It's just so cute and I love it when he moans my name so I brush my finger over it once more before removing my fingers.

I gave Sasuke a growl of displeasure when he removed his fingers, but that ended when I felt his hardness press against my entrance. He kissed me while he pushed in, trying as hard as he could to divert my attention from the pain I was feeling and he knew this. After he was in me up to the hilt he paused so I could get used to the feeling of having him in me. After a couple of minutes the pain started to subside. Naruto push up onto Sasuke's cock, starting a slow pace. "Harder! Faster!" Naruto moaned, and Sasuke granted his pleas, and soon Sasuke was slamming into Naruto. He knew he had found Naruto's sweet spot by the moan of "Sas-suke OH OH right there...hit that spot again!" Sasuke did as he was told and hit that spot again. Sasuke then gripped Naruto's hips tighter. Tight enough he knew it would leave marks there for about a week. Then he grabbed Naruto's neglected cock with his free hand and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon Naruto came with a loud "Sssaassuukkkeee" and that brought Sasuke over the edge. He came inside Naruto.

It was over to soon in my mind. I want to be with Sasuke longer I want to feel him inside me again. I don't want to ever let go. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke spoke in a low tone, I could barely hear him but I did. I was shocked at first then I replied by cuddling closer to his chest and whispered "I love you, too." I then kissed his chest and we fell into a peaceful sleep right there on the training grounds.

When I woke up I saw beautiful azure eyes looking up at me and smiling. Which made me smile, not a smirk an actual smile. That's when I realized we had a visitor. Kakashi was peering at us from behind a tree. I wonder how long he has been there I ask myself. I slowly sit up and say "Kakashi what are you doing over there??" He looks at me dumbfounded for a moment then broke out into a smile, well at least that what I thought considering I couldn't actually see his face because most of it was covered up by that mask of his. Then he replies in a happy tone "Well I came here to see if you were here considering it is Saturday, but then I saw y'all and I just couldn't help but watch. It was so enticing and the noises Naru-Chan here makes were such a pleasure to listen to. It was like music to my ears." At that statement Naruto blushed a few different shades of red. I chuckled a little bit at how cute he looked.

Kakashi is so embarrassing, and Sasuke laughing isn't making things any better. I just wish I would disappear so I don't have listen to what Kakashi thinks of my moaning. I just made myself sound like a whore. Why am I even thinking about this? Oh well I think I should get dressed before anyone else comes over here. I go to get up when something very painful shots through my ass. Sasuke sees this and hands me my cloths. We both get dressed and he picks me up bridal style and at this Kakashi laughs a bit then looks at us and smiles, well at least that is what I think he is doing. He really needs to get rid of that mask. We both say "Good-bye" in unison and Sasuke walks away with me in his arms. He looks down at me and smiles. He says "I love you Naru-Chan" then he kisses me. I can't wait to see what happens next. I hope I spend the rest of my life with him but that is something I'll have to wait to find out. I am very eager to see what people think but, I am also scared because all his fan-girls might attach me. That is a little scary. I am mainly scared or Sakura and Ino, they may be girls but there built like men. OH well we'll just wait and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke have been dating about 2 months now and the only people to know are Kakashi and Iruka-Sensei. Naruto didn't really want to tell anyone else for a couple of reasons, (1 because he was happy with it just being him and Sasuke no one there to bug them in their private time and (2 because the scary fan-girls. When he told Sasuke about this the raven just laughed a little then pulled Naruto close and whispered "Do you think I would actually let someone hurt my Naru-Chan?" Questioned Sasuke. Naruto finally gave in and now they were going to tell everyone that they were dating.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, you saw what they did to me when we accidentally kissed just imagine what they will do this time." Naruto cringed at the memory, while Sasuke smiled at the remembrance of the kiss. Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk to Ichiraku's. When they arrived they were greeted by their friends Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata and Neji. Everyone said their Hi's and Sakura and Ino latched themselves onto Sasuke not noticing the glare they were receiving from Sasuke but they caught the jealous look Naruto had on. "Whats wrong with you?" Ino questioned Naruto. "Nothing" he said in a cheery voice and putting on a smile. He didn't fool Sasuke but he fooled everyone else.

This made Sasuke angry he wasn't the one who was going to tell everyone. He wanted Naruto to tell everyone, it wasn't that he was scared to do it it was just that if Naruto brought it up it meant that he really wanted to tell people and that he really loved Sasuke like he said he did. Everyone noticed how Naruto barely touched his ramen and he had said almost said nothing the whole time and people were worried. Sasuke was the one to speak up. "Dobe, are you ok you haven't touched your ramen and I did not pay for it so you could let it sit there and get cold." Sasuke stated in a normal but slightly agitated tone. Naruto knew Sasuke was actually really worried, he just didn't want to show it in front of everyone. "Huh, oh sorry I was just thinking." with that said he started to eat his ramen, but after like five minutes he stopped eating and just looked at everyone particularly Sasuke. He still had Sakura and Ino attached to his arms and were a little to close to Sasuke for Naruto's comfort but what was he to do shout out 'Get away from him he belongs to me!!' No he couldn't do that, it would be to embarrassing for him.

Sasuke was getting tired of watching Naruto glare at the two girls attached to him. 'Why won't he do anything?' Sasuke thought to himself. It was really agitating to watch the blond just scowl at the girls, but what could he do. If Naruto didn't want to say anything about them being together, then oh well. After about five more minutes of watching Naruto glare at the girls he finally got up and was walking out of the ramen shop.

Naruto saw Sasuke get up and he was watching him walk out. He was about to ask where he was going when he heard a loud voice ask "Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked. At this everyone looked up from what they were doing to Sasuke. "I was leaving" He said in his normal icy tone. At that he continued his way out of the ramen shop. Naruto got up and followed the raven. "Sasuke" Naruto called out. The onyx eyed boy didn't stop until he felt a hand grab his own. He stopped to stare Naruto in the eye. After a while he sighed and asked "What?" He was still a little agitated at the blond. "Sasuke why did you leave?" Naruto already knew the answer but still asked anyway. "I got tired of sitting there." He lied but he didn't want to tell Naruto that he got tired of watching him glare at the girls that were attached to his arm. Naruto just sighed and looked Sasuke in the eye. "I'm sorry" Naruto apologized. "Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong." "Don't lie I know you are mad at me because I didn't say anything about us being together, but what do I say just walk up to them and say me and Sasuke are dating. No, I love you but that is just to hard and embarrassing." Sasuke stared at Naruto in aw the boy hadn't said anything because he didn't know what to say.

Sasuke couldn't help but put his arms around his lover and pull him close. Naruto totally forgot they were in public and placed his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke smiled and leaned down and placed his lips on his blonds. The kiss deepened quickly. Sasuke lick and nibbled on the blonds bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth wider, Sasuke took that as a sign and quickly stuck his tongue in the blue eyed blonds mouth. As the two kissed they had no idea they were being watched by their friends, standing right behind them. When the two broke apart they turned to their wide eyed friends.


	3. Chapter 3

When they turned around the first thing they heard were Sakura and Ino's loud squealing. Apparently they were big yaoi fans, shows how much they ever paid attention to them. Neji just smirked and turned to Kiba and held out his hand in which Kiba put a hundred dollar bill. That's when it hit Naruto his friends were betting on something. He didn't know what be he knew it had to do with him. "Hey Kiba why'd you give white eyes a hundred dollars?" Naruto just wanted to know if Kiba would actually tell him. "Well one day a couple of months ago he said he thought that the both of you were gay and I told him that y'all weren't, so we made a bet on it and he just won.

" Then Hinata spoke up "That means I won our bet Neji-Nii every guy that we hang out with is gay." She said this with a big smile. She had grown out of her stuttering. Everyone gawked at her statement, Hinata good girl Hinata was making bets. Then Neji spoke up "Sorry, Hinata-Sama but Kiba and Shino aren't gay." at that statement both boys blushed and Hinata giggled. "Neji-Nii can't you tell they are gay together. Haven't you ever wondered why they are always together and please don't tell me that you have never noticed that when they walk they hold hands." Neji stood there looking dumbfounded, then it clicked. "Are you serious, your saying that Kiba the guy who is always talking about sex is GAY, please tell me this is all a joke and why the hell would I notice them holding hands." Neji was getting a little frustrated at this he just lost the hundred dollars he had just won to his cousin that hates everything about betting on people and things.

Sasuke and Naruto just stood there. Then the dreaded question came out of Naruto's mouth "OK so does this mean you don't hate us and when the HELL has everyone been gay and how come I had no idea about this? Does no one think it right to fill me in?" He was just a little aggravated that no one wanted to tell him that everyone was gay. "OK here I will fill you in now Naruto, Lee is with Gaara, Neji is with Shikamaru, and as you just found out Shino and Kiba are together, and why would we hate you? If you think that we would hate you because you were gay and that you were with Sasuke you really are an idiot and that would show how much you pay attention to us. Sakura is now dating Kankuro and I'm dating Chouji." Ino ended all this with a long sigh.

Naruto stated jumping up and down and saying things like "They don't hate us!" and "The girls won't beat me to a pulp with their manly strangth! YAY!" At that statement the girls went to lunge til Shikamaru spoke up "Neji can we go look at the clouds now, everyone here is getting so troublesome?" At that everyone turned to the shadow nin minus Sasuke and Neji and said "Were not being troublesome!" Neji just chuckled while Sasuke was in his own world. That was until Naruto walked in front of Sasuke and said "Sasu can we go home now?" Naruto finished off with his infamous pout. "Fine lets go" Sasuke sighed today has been a long day, and he didn't think it could get any worse, and that it didn't.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru had just arrived at the big hill Neji and Shikamaru would come to watch the clouds from. Neji sat down and Shikamaru layed down with his head in the pale eyed males lap. Neji absentmindedly started stroking the males shoulder lenght hair and was hummimg to himself. Shikamaru had always thought it cute when his boyfriend would do things like that. "Neji" After he heard this he looked down at his boyfriend "huh" Instead of saying anything Shikamaru just leaned up and kissed his boyfriend square on the lips. The kiss quickly got heated, Neji licked Shikamaru's bottom lip. prior to the lick the dark eyed brunette opened his mouth and met Neji's tongue halfway. They were both lying on the ground now and Shikamaru was on top straddling his pale eyed lover. "Lets go home I can think of better things we could do or better thing you could do."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were on their way home(they live together if I hadn't mentioned that before)when they saw Kakashi push Iruka against the wall and start to attack the brunettes neck. Then Kakashi spoke "Moan for me Dolphin- Chan." he said this in a husky voice and it had Iruka doing just that.

Naruto had his head buried in Sasuke's shoulder, he just couldn't watch his favorite Sensei and his perverted Sensei do things like they were doing. It all had Naruto scarred for life while Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Naruto was now licking Sasuke's neck, the sight may have scarred him but he never said that it didn't turn him on. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Teme can we go now, I don't like watching it and you know that I would rather be doing it instead." Naruto said with a wicked smile on his lips. "Yeah, lets go, dobe."

* * *

That night Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, and Iruka had a very long and pleasurable evening and the best sleep they have ever had. All worries were thrown out the door and it was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was the first to wake up. He looked over to his raven haired lover and smiled, he just couldn't believe that the ice prince himself fell in love with him the loud and obnoxious ninja, who wears to much Orange. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sasukes' temple and got out of bed. Even though it hurt alot he still got up, he always did. He may not look like it but he always woke up before Sasuke. Well on days they had sex, which is like 3 to 4 times a week.

Naruto hobbled to the kitchen after throwing on a pair of night pants. He went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon. He got a pan out and started making breakfast. After making four eggs and some bacon he put it on 2 plates and poured 2 cups of juice and put all of it on a tray and carried it up to his still sleeping lover.

Opening the door to their bedroom Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke look at him from under the blankets. "Naruto, come back to bed." Sasuke said patting Narutos' side of the bed for reference. "Sasuke, I made breakfast, so get your lazy ass up." Naruto said in a sweet voice. Sasuke just groaned and sat up. "So what are we having today?" "Eggs and bacon your favorite." Naruto smiled sweetly while walking over to Sasuke and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I thought since it was a nice day outside that we could have breakfast on the balcony, how does that sound to you?" Sasuke just nodded and pulled on some lounge pants. Grabbing the tray from Naruto and lightly kissing him on the lips he pulled open the balcony doors and set they tray on the table. "So what are we doing today, Kakashi gave us the day off." Sasuke asked his lover while setting the plates and glasses on the table. "Well I was thinking we could just stay home, and watch movies or something, just have a peaceful day here." Naruto said hopefully. "Sure sounds good." Sasuke said before digging into his eggs.

Breakfast went well, they ate and talked about different things, like how well everyone took them being together and about Kakashi and Iruka being together, and that that every guy they knew was gay. Then they went into the living room and watched a movie. Around the middle of the movie they started to make out. Naruto just had to put his face near Sasukes' neck, knowing that he would have to lick and suck at it. Which in turn, turned Sasuke on. So they had sex on the couch. When they woke up they went and took a shower and walked back down stairs. Around 5:30 someone rang the door bell and considering that Naruto was having trouble walking because they did it raw this time and it left Narutos' ass hurting worse than ever before. Sasuke got up and answered the door and there stood a smiling Lee and a down looking Gaara. "What are you doing here?" "Can we come in I need to talk to Naruto?"

They all sat around the the table in the kitchen while Sasuke served them tea. "So what is it you need to talk to me about Gaara-Kun?" Naruto asked now seriously interested. "Well, Lee, told me that you and Sasuke have been dating and I presume that the two of you have already had sex so I think that you should go get checked by Tsunade- Sama, because having the Kyuubi in you, you now have a higher risk of getting pregnant." Naruto and Sasuke stared at Gaara with wide eyes then Naruto yelled "I can't get pregnant, if you hadn't noticed I am a male!" "Calm down Naruto-San that's what Gaara-Kun and I thought but it is very possible." Lee said trying to calm Naruto down. "How would you know?" Naruto just couldn't believe it. Seeing Narutos' reaction Gaara spoke again. "Well if you must know I am pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Naruto and Sasuke said together. "How?" Sasuke asked. "Well Lee asked me if he could top one time and after telling him "no" a couple hundred times he pulled the pout. I swear he had Naruto show him how to do it, but as I was saying Lee only topped once and then about a month later I started to throw up every morning and so I went to see what was wrong and then they told me I was pregnant. So I came to tell you that you have just as much a chance of getting pregnant as any woman." Gaara said all this with his normal emotionless expression, they always said being pregnant messes with your emotions but you would never be able to tell from Gaara. So your saying that Naruto has a chance of becoming pregnant?" Sasuke asked in a very unbelieving tone. "Yes, and it is only because he has the Kyuubi in him, and I know for a fact that Sasuke is to 'full of himself' to be uke so that would mean that you were bottom." At that statement Sasukes' mouth touched the floor at what Gaara said about him, and Naruto was redder that a tomato fully riped. "S...so your saying that I might be...well you know?" Naruto was seriously worried now. If he was what would Sasuke do and how was he supposed to have the child? "Gaara may I ask how is Naruto going to have the kid if he is pregnant?" Sasuke asked. He saw no way for that to be possible, unless C-section. "Well C-section. The Kyuubi will make it so he can carry the child but the demon can't change all of Naruto." "Well I think that me and Gaara-Kun should leave and that Naruto should go to Tsunade-Sama to get checked out within the next few days. Well see ya." Lee said. "Bye" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Well that was weird but now I think I should go get checked, Gaara did look like he had a little bump and Gaara isn't one to get fat." Naruto said in a very serious tone. "I think you should too." Sasuke said just as seriously. Naruto got up and took out the now uninteresting movie, that they had started to watch before the door bell rang. "So...what should we do now, I don't want our evening at home to be ruined because of that?" Naruto said in a slightly sad voice. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his arms around Narutos' waist, and whispered "We could always just lay on the couch, maybe watch another movie and order some Chinese food for dinner or something. Hows that sound to you?" Questioned the Uchiha. "Good, so what movie do you want to watch?" "How about The grudge 2 or then we always have Hills have eyes 2, so pick one." "Sasssssuke, you know how I hate scary movies, can we watch Happy Feet please" Then he finished with the Uzumaki pout. "Fine" Sasuke answered. "Yaaay, Sasuke I love you, and now all we have to do is order Chinese." Naruto said picking up the phone.

They were finished with the movie and Naruto was still cracking up about the Mexican penguins being so funny and the part were their on the big cliff and Ramone is all like "What are we gonna tell his mama, that he brought us all the way up here to committ suicide." He just wouldn't stop. Finally Naruto stopped and relaxed into Sasukes' arms. "So I take it you liked the movie?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah I loved it, it was so funny." "Naruto-Koi I think it's time that we head to bed it's like" Sasuke glanced at the clock. "11:00 and we have to get up early tomorrow." The raven said with alittle yawn at the end of his sentence. "Why do we have to get up early we don't have to be at the...training grounds til about 11:00 tomorrow?" Blushing and speaking softly when saying training grounds, he still couldn't believe he and Sasuke did 'it' outside at the training grounds. "Well I thought we could swing by Tsunade tomorrow before we meet with Sakura and Kakashi, but if you don't want to..." Sasuke said trailing off. "Oh, OK, that sounds good to me. So your going with me?" Naruto questioned really hoping he wouldn't have to go alone. "I just said I was, dobe." Sasuke said using Narutos' pet name as he liked to call it. "Well sorry I wasn't listening, and don't call me that teme!" Naruto said using his pet name right back. "Come on lets head to bed." Sasuke said pushing the blond off of him so he could get up. Holding out his hand he pulled Naruto up and they walked to their room. Lying down, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and the blue eyed teen just snuggled closer to him. "Night" Naruto said with a sleepy yawn. "Good-night, love you." Sasuke said. He heard a mumble and he figured it was Naruto saying love you into his chest. That night both boys fell asleep wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He just stayed there and looked at Naruto and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. For once the hyperactive ninja was quiet and he looked like an angel. His blond hair was spayed out over the pillow and his beautiful sky blue eyes were closed, and he had a small smile was on his lips. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to his lovers forehead, and got out of bed. He grabbed his dark blue towel and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he pulled off his cloths and stepped into the shower. After washing his hair and body he decide to stand under the water for just a bit longer. He was thinking about Naruto and if he was pregnant could both he and Naruto raise the child? He wasn't sure, but he would love to have kids with Naruto. He got out when the water started to feel a little cold. Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he saw that Naruto was already awake.

Yawning he opened his eyes. He reached over but all that was there were the sheets, and then he realized that the shower was on. 'Sasuke must already be up' just as he had this thought Sasuke walked out in nothing but his dark blue towel that hung way to low on his hips. The raven saw Naruto looking at him and smirked. " Stop drooling dobe, we have to go see Tsunade-Sama today." Sasuke said matter-of-factually. "But Sasu-Kun do we have to, you know we could just skip everything and just stay home and have some 'fun'." Naruto said seductively. " Naruto, I would love to but no." By now Sasuke was dressed and was getting Naruto his cloths. Sasuke handed the blond his cloths. Naruto just grumbled and got dressed. " Fine but your taking me for ice cream later." Sasuke just smiled a true smiled and wrapped his arms around his blonds waist and said " OK, dobe, whatever you want lets just go." He kissed Narutos' cheek and walked out the door and down the stairs. Naruto followed right after.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the examination table. Tsunade-Sama was checking Naruto's stomach for anything unusual. So far everything was fine. That was until Tsunades' face got a look of horror. Naruto must of saw this because he then asked "What...what is it?" He was in full panic attack mode. The raven walked over to him and put my arms around him. "Calm down Naruto...now Tsunade-Sama what's wrong?" Sasuke questioned in a serious tone. "Seems that Naruto here is...is...is pregnant." She said a little shocked. Naruto just stared at nothing in particular then fainted. "Naruto...Naruto wake up." Sasuke said in a panicky voice.

Naruto stirred about 10 minutes later. "What happened??" Naruto questioned Sasuke. "Well Tsunade-Sama had just told you, you were pregnant, and then you just passed out." Naruto just stared at Sasuke like he had two heads. "What?" Naruto just couldn't believe it.

* * *

After they got the news Sasuke called Kakashi and told him that he and Naruto would not be at training today for personal reasons.

Naruto sat in the living room just staring. He couldn't think of what else to do. Sasuke then walked in and sat next to him. The onyx eyed male didn't talk either. The silence was nerve recking but he didn't want to break it, with fear of what would happen to Naruto. Then the silence was broken when Naruto spoke. "Sasuke would you still love me if I had the baby?" Tears were forming at the corners in the beautiful blue eyes he loved to just stare into for hours at a time, eyes that should never cry. Sasuke looked at Naruto and embraced him. "Naruto why would you think I would leave you? When I first started dating you I knew that I would have to give up on having an heir but I didn't care I loved you to much, and now you just made my dreams come true. I get to be with the one I love, and I will have an heir or heiress." Sasuke smiled at the end of his little speech and kissed Naruto. The blond just looked up into Sasuke's big black eyes and smiled. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, dobe." Sasuke replied kissing him on the forehead.

They sat in silence for a little bit longer until once again Naruto broke it. "Hey, Sasuke." "What?" Sasuke asked backed. "Do you think I will make a good dad?" Naruto asked in a very serious yet somewhat scared tone. " I think you will make the best dad." Sasuke said with the faintest of smiles on his face, and Naruto could tell he was telling the truth. "Yeah well I think you will make an awesome dad to." Naruto said blushing.

* * *

That night lying in bed Naruto could not sleep, the thought of him and Sasuke having a kid together, and the fact that Sasuke still wanted to be with him still. It just over joyed him to no end. Now he couldn't stop thinking of things like ' Is it going to be a girl or a boy?' and 'What will he or she look like?'. Then a very sad though crossed him mind 'What will people do when they find out that not only am I having a child but I am having the Uchiha heir or heiress?'. With that thought he fell into a fitful sleep with a frown on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Sasuke woke up and looked at Naruto, he felt his heart sink. The blond boy was crying in his sleep. He was also mumbling "No...No don't hurt him please don't." Then he started crying harder. "Naruto...Naruto wake up." He said while shaking his arm. Finally he yelled. "NARUTO!" "huh...what is it Sasu?" Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, what were you dreaming about?" The sun kissed blond just looked at him curiously. "Why?" "Well for one you were crying in your sleep and then you were mumbling about don't hurt him, and who was him?" At the questions Naruto started crying again. "Naruto whats wrong, baby, you can tell me." The raven said taking Naruto in his arms. "The villagers, they were trying to hurt our child." The blond said in between sobs. "Shhhh...its OK they won't hurt him, and if they do they will have to deal with a pissed of Uchiha, and we both no that is not a good thing." Sasuke said the last part to try and lighten the mood. It worked because when Sasukelooked down he saw his angel smiling a big bright smile. Sasuke then wiped at the blonds cheeks before kissing the blue eyed boys temple.

After they both showered and dressed, they sat down to talk about what they were going to do. "Well the fist thing we need to do is tell our friends." Sasuke said, "And since we have today off to why don't we tell them today?" The raven questioned. He knew it could wait but he was just so excited he wanted to tell someone. "OK...who first?" Naruto asked excitedly.

* * *

They walked down the street to the Nara residence, since that was who Naruto wanted to tell first.

DING-DONG

DING-DONG

"Shikamaru get your ass up!!" Naruto yelled "I'm coming! So troublesome." Shikamaru then answered the door. "What is so important that you had to wake me up for, it's to damn early?" "Early...Shikamaru it's 2 in the afternoon." Naruto said sounding a little agitated because his friend would rather be sleeping than here his good news. The lazy brunette just chuckled and said "Like I said it's early." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and Naruto just mumbled something about lazy bastards. "Well come in." Shikamaru said hoping that this talk would be over soon so he could get back up to Neji who was still asleep. Che and people call him lazy.

"So whats so important that you had to wake me up?" Shikamaru asked for the second time.

"Well we wanted to tell you that..." The blond started.

BANG!!

CRASH!

BOOM!!

"AHHH...oww"

"Shikamaru what was that?" Naruto asked. The lazy male just smirked and said "Neji getting out of bed, happens every time. Don't worry he's OK. Now what were you saying?" "Well if Neji comes down, we can kill two birds with one stone. Get his ass down here so I can go tell everyone else then still have time to get ramen." Naruto said. 'This is harder than I thought it would be.' Naruto thought. "Fine, I'll get him. NEJI!! Get your ass down here we have guests that need to tell us something." Shikamaru yelled. "Coming"

* * *

"OK, now what is it?" Both Neji and Shikamaru asked. "Well I'm pregnant!!" The blond said smiling like a madman. When both Shikamaru and Neji had looks of...


	8. Chapter 8

"THUNK"

"Neji" Naruto yelled after Neji hit the floor.

"Troublesome" The lazy brunette muttered as he went to Neji's side.

"Neji you OK?" Shikamaru questioned as the white eyed boy began to stir.

"Ugh" Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other. "Sasu, I don't think this was a good idea. We only told two people and the one person I thought would would understand fainted." Naruto said slightly put-off by it all. "Naru it will be OK, they need to know, so if we get it over with now we won't have to get yelled at for not telling them sooner. You get it?" Sasuke said trying to comfort his lover. "Ugh...OK, fine." Naruto said crossing his arms, waiting for Neji to come to.

After hauling Neji onto the couch Shikamaru sat on the arm of it.

"So how did it happen? I mean I could have sworn you were a guy." The brown eyes male asked confused.

"I am a guy!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru for questioning his masculinity.

"Well then how can you be pregnant?" Shikamaru countered. Naruto looked sad for a moment. He didn't know whether or not he should tell the shadow Nin about the Kyuubi inside him. He looked over to Shikamaru then to Sasuke. The raven had caught the indecisiveness in Naruto eyes. Grabbing the blonds hand he squeezed, before leaning over and saying. "I think he would understand if you told him. Hell knowing Shikamaru he already has an idea so he won't be surprised at all." Naruto giggled quietly before looking at Shikamaru again. "OK, I'll tell you."

"Hmm...Shika" Neji mumbled. The brown eyed male looked down as his lover opened his eyes. "Whats going on?" The pale eyed man questioned. "Troublesome..." He then told Neji everything that had happened since he has fainted. When he was finished with the story Neji looked just as confused as Shikamaru was. "So how did you get pregnant if your male?" The long haired teen asked the same question as Shikamaru.

"Well I was just about to tell Shika right before you woke up." Naruto said in a small voice. He was so nervous. The only thing running through his head was that they were gonna hate him when they find out about the Kyuubi inside him. A squeeze to his hand brought him out of his thoughts. "They'll understand Naruto, their your friends. They won't care. They care for you because your you, it won't matter to them." Sasuke said to his worried lover. Naruto took the words in. They made him slightly less scared. Sasuke was right, they care for me no matter what. He then looked up and said. "I can get pregnant because..." And he told them everything about him and the Kyuubi.

"Wow" Was all Neji could say, Shikamaru was just as amazed.

"You don't hate me do you?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking. He looked so small and scared at that moment. Shikamaru looked up at the blond boy. "Naruto why would we hate you? You had no choice in the matter. It's part of you, and being friends with someone means you take both the good and bad traits and learn to live with them. Plus it can't be such a bad thing if it makes you happy. I mean, I remember when your relationship with Sasuke started and you always felt so bad for taking away his dream, and I could tell when you told us of your pregnancy it made you so happy. How can we hate something that makes you the person you are?" Shikamaru finished smiling a small smile. Neji just nodded his agreement. Naruto looked up at them with watery eyes before running up to crush them both in a hug. He was so happy his friends didn't hate him, and they were happy for him.

"Um Naruto I think it's time to go, we still have alot of people to tell." Sasuke said feeling bad for ruining the moment but knowing it had to be done. "OK" Naruto said getting up and hugging Shikamaru and Neji one last time.

"Bye Shika!" Naruto said walking towards the door with Sasuke in tow. "Bye Naruto, and good luck!" Shikamaru waved as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"They are in for a hell of a ride." Shikamaru mutter to himself, walking back and shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

"Wow I wonder how everyone else will take it?" Naruto said. "I'm not quiet sure." The dark haired boy replied. "Well lets tell Kiba and Shino now please." Naruto said giving Sasuke the puppy pout. "Sure lets go see how dog boy and bug boy will react." Sasuke muttered. "YAY! Lets go." Naruto shouted running towards Kiba's house.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shino who is at the door?" Kiba questioned.

"Naruto and Sasuke." Shino answered.

"I wonder why?" Kiba said more to himself than anyone else.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"KIBA I KNOW YOUR HOME ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!!" Naruto shouted

"Just open it." Kiba yelled back.

"Fine" Naruto muttered.

"Hey Kiba guess what." Naruto said sitting on the couch next to him.

"What??" Kiba questioned back interested.

"I'm..." Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "pregnant!" His finished.

"Your what?" Kiba asked now confused.

"Pregnant" Sasuke said speaking for the first time since he got there.

"How?" Kiba asked. "I thought men couldn't get pregnant." Kiba stated in a confused voice.

"Well I can get pregnant because I have the Kyuubi in me." Naruto stated proudly, he had grow to accept the demon inside of him. You could even say he was proud to carry this demon.

"Wow" Kiba said, sounding alittle like Neji when he said the same thing about an hour ago. "Congratulations." Shino said from the chair, making Naruto jump. "Oh my god I did not see you there." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Dobe, you ok?" Sasuke questioned, having thought Naruto knew Shino was in the when when he told Kiba.

"Yeah teme, I'm fine." Naruto replied getting up. "Well we have alot of other people to tell so I'll talk to you later, bye." Naruto gave Kiba a hug and waved at Shino as they walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously On Training Grounds:

"How?" Kiba asked. "I thought men couldn't get pregnant." Kiba stated in a confused voice.

"Well I can get pregnant because I have the Kyuubi in me." Naruto stated proudly, he had grow to accept the demon inside of him. You could even say he was proud to carry this demon.

"Wow" Kiba said, sounding alittle like Neji when he said the same thing about an hour ago. "Congratulations." Shino said from the chair, making Naruto jump. "Oh my god I did not see you there." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Dobe, you OK?" Sasuke questioned, having thought Naruto knew Shino was in the when when he told Kiba.

"Yeah teme, I'm fine." Naruto replied getting up. "Well we have alot of other people to tell so I'll talk to you later, bye." Naruto gave Kiba a hug and waved at Shino as they walked out the door.

* * *

"So who to tell now?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Lets go tell Kakashi and Iruka. Then we can go home, order pizza and relax. Then we can finish telling everyone tomorrow." Sasuke said. "That sounds good." Naruto replied giving a large yawn. "Lets go!" The blond said excitedly. He was ready to tell the one person he ever thought of as a father that, that said person, would become a grandfather. "OK lets go." Sasuke then took Naruto's hand and they started walking towards Kakashi's apartment.

DING DONG

DING DONG

"I'm coming" They heard Iruka yell. Opening the door Iruka saw yellow and orange and he automatically new who it was that was at the door. "Naruto what are you doing here?" It was so unexpected to see Naruto here. "Well Iruka - Sensei I have something to tell both you and Kakashi." He was literally bouncing with happiness. He was so excited to see the look on his 'dads' face. 'I hope he'll be as happy as I am.' The blue eyed blond thought. "OK hold on I'll go get Kakashi." Iruka then walked out of the living room leaving the two boys alone on the couch. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke said out of the blue. "I love you too, but what brought this on you don't normally say stuff like this?" Naruto didn't understand. "Well I just thought that you might be nervous so I thought maybe it would make you calm down a little bit." Sasuke always had good intentions when it came to Naruto.

"What do you think they'll say?" Sasuke asked wrapping an arm around his blond lover. "Well I hope they react well, well I mean I want them to be happy for me. I guess." Naruto now looked sad. "Oh baby, their reactions can't be that bad." Sasuke said trying yo comfort his little pregnant blond. Naruto just snuggled into the dark haired boys arms. "I hope your right."

Iruka and Kakashi then walked into the room. "OK so what is it you need to tell us?" Kakashi asked leaning against the wall. "Well I think you should sit down for this."Naruto said slowly. Kakashi then slowly walked over to the love seat and plopped himself down next to Iruka. "Now before you say anything is this good or bad news?" Iruka asked. He didn't take so well to bad news. "It is good news I hope." Naruto then smiled "Were pregnant!" He exclaimed happily and smiling even bigger.

"WHAT!" Screamed Iruka. Pointing at Sasuke he yelled. "You, you did this to my Naruto. You are a monster. Do you know what people are going to do when they find out, now he has to worry for not only his life but the life of his child." Iruka was now very red and breathing hard. "Iruka I think you should calm down." Kakashi warned. "Calm down, I will not calm down with this monster in my home. Naruto then started crying. "Why...do you have...sniffle...have to say that about the one I love...whimper...why we want this baby I thought you would be happy for me but I guess I was wrong." he said whipping his tears. "If you can't except that me and Sasuke are having this baby and be happy for us then I am very sad to say I ever thought of you as a father figure. most parents would be proud that their child is having a baby but you just can't be happy for me. I'm sorry Kakashi for barging in we'll be leaving now." With that he grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked out on what he used to think was a father.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked once they were in their house. "Sasuke he hates me." Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's shoulder. "He doesn't hate you he hates me for doing that to you." Sasuke said trying to comfort the crying blond. "By hating you he hates me, you are a part of me." Naruto stopped crying then. "I don't care what he thinks as long as I have you." Naruto then leaned up and kissed Sasuke's lips. "Love you" Sasuke said. "Love you too, don't ever leave me." I couldn't if I tried you would follow me then drag me back by my hair." Sasuke mocked. At Naruto's put off face he also added the one thing he thought his lover already knew. "That and I love you to damn much." Naruto smiled. "I know I just wanted you to say it. Thank you for always being there." He then laid his head and Sasuke's lap hoping a nap would make everything go away. 'Maybe I do want Iruka-Sensei to care' was he last thought before he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but my job has had me busy. I hope to have at least have one more update by the end of the week. Well i hope you enjoy, it is a little lemonish.

Dark Dreamer 92

* * *

"Wake up" he heard someone say but he wasn't sure who. "Naruto wake up" He heard it again but now he knew who it was this time. It was Sasuke. "Ugh" he said very unintelligently. "Naru baby you need to wake up." Sasuke was now gently shaking his shoulder. "Sasu " Naruto murmured opening his eyes. "Yeah" Sasuke asked picking up the Blondie head and placing it in his lap, smoothing the hair out of the azure eyes. "What I did was wrong wasn't it?" He felt really bad for yelling and saying what he did. "Yes and no, it was good for you to stick up for me but, you should have talked to him instead of just walking out. Although he shouldn't have yelled at us with out finding what we think about this situation. This is both yours and his fault." Sasuke knew this wasn't very comforting but Naruto needed the truth right now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Iruka woke up feeling horrible. He knew what he sis was wrong, and before that he should have listened to them before saying anything. He was just worried about Naruto. Naruto was like his little boy. He didn't want anything to happen to his little boy. Other than Kakashi, Naruto was all he had left. "Are you OK?" He heard Kakashi ask, rubbing his back. "Yeah I'm fine" he looked up and smiled a very fake smile, but a smile none the less. "You know, you should go talk to him." Kakashi said in a casual tone. Iruka wanted to hit himself, why hadn't he thought of that. When the silver haired ninja looked over he saw his lover look at him with an evil glint in his eye. He swallowed hard, that was never good. "Your right I should do that, thank you." With that Iruka lunged himself at the silver haired man. Iruka rubbed his slightly smaller body against the other mans. Smirking into the kiss he brought his hand up to Kakashi's dusky pink nipple. "Ahh...so good." Kashi moaned. "So you like that?" Iruka innocently questioned. "Do you even have to ask that?" Kakashi was now irritated because his dark haired lover had stopped his menstruations.

Iruka trailed his kisses downward, playfully nipping and biting here and there. Pausing to suck and lick at his nipples for a little while. Once they were hard he continued his journey down wards. The chocolate eyed man licked and nipped at any exposed skin he could find. Dipping his tongue into the silver haired mans navel earned him a soft moan. Smiling into the skin he continued down towards his 'prize'. Finally reaching the obvious tent in his lovers pants, he looped his fingers in the belt loops and pulled, and out popped 'little kashi'. Even after three years of being together, he still blushes everytime he sees 'litttle kashi'. Getting over his embarrassment he licked the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit. The brown haired man continued to lick the long hard shaft. When he reached the tip again he took it into his mouth and sucked. Bobbing his head up and down a couple of times, he decide to take in more of Kakashi. So he did, he took as much as his throat could handle. He could tell his lover was close by his death grip on the bed-sheets. "Ahhh...I'm gonna cccumm!!" Kakashi screamed as he shot his load into his lovers waiting mouth. Falling limp on the bed-sheet, the silver haired ninja smiled. "That was amazing." Iruka just smiled. "Why'd you do it anyway?" Kashi asked the chocolate eyed man. "What do you mean?" Iruka didn't understand his lover. "Well you don't usually do that to me." "Oh well I was rewarding you." "Rewarding me for what?" He had no idea what he was being rewarded for. Iruka got up and pulled on a shirt. "I was rewarding you for being the genius that you are." Kissing Kakashi one more time he walked out the door. Walking to the one place he was scared might not welcome him, Naruto's. He was very scared of what Naruto would say when he rang the bell. This was Hell for Iruka.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked my very short chapter, I hope other updates get longer but not promising anything. Well I would like to see your reviews (lots) hopefully. Well hope you enjoyed .

Dark Dreamer 92


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto had fallen back to sleep in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke sat there stroking his little blonde angels hair. He knew his lover felt bad for what he had done.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be?" The raven asked himself. His voice awoke the sleeping beauty in his lap. "Ugh...sasu who are you talking to?" Questioned the blue eyed boy as he slowly opened his eyes. "No one, just myself." Sasuke said blushing.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you going to get that?" The blonde questioned sleepily. "Ugh...yeah hold on." He then walked away, while his lover layed back down. The baby draining all his energy, and all the stress from the other day was no help.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"My god what is taking them so long, I heard them." Iruka said to himself. "I think I should knock again" He thought to himself, raising his fist to knock, he rapped on the door once...

KNOCK

...going to knock again but as he went to hit his fist against the door it opened. He stopped his fist right before it collided with Sasukes' face. "Oh I'm so sorry." Iruka apologized immediately. Sasuke didn't say anything he just stepped to the side, granting Iruka access. "Thank you" The chocolate eyed man said. Sasuke just gave him a blank stare. He was still mad at the man for calling him a monster. Iruka looked sad for a moment. "Wait here" Sasuke said before exiting to the living room guessing he would have to wake his sleeping angel again.

Seeing the ocean eyed, blonde beauty asleep on the sofa made his breath catch in his throat. Breathing slowly, he righted himself. The dark haired god then walked over to where he lover was sleeping he gently shook his shoulder. "Naruto, baby, get up you have a visitor." Sasuke said softly, sweeping beautiful soft golden locks away from the blue eyes he loved to get lost in. His eyelids flutter a moment before slowly opening to reveal said blue eyes. "w...who is it?" He questioned through a yawn. "Iruka" The dark eyed boy replied sadly, knowing Naruto was not ready to see him quiet yet. "What you let him in our house. How could you, even after what he said about you, about us? How? You don't hate him after what he called you?" Naruto was now crying very hard. "Baby, we talked about this, remember?" Sasuke asked trying to console his crying lover. "At least listen to what he has to say before you make your decision about him, please." Sasuke asked as he watched his lovers tear stained frown morph into an adorably cute pout. "Fine but I won't be happy about it." Sasuke frowned "I'm sorry, I'm making you do this but I think what he has to say to you might be important." Wrapping his arms around his energetic blonde he whispered into his ear "If you talk to him I'll reward you later." Sasuke new that would get his whiskered lover moving. The dark eyed boy softly pressed his lips to his lovers neck before walking away. "He's in the main entrance, don't make him wait to long. I'll be in the study if you need me, Ja'." He then walked down the hall.

Readying himself he walked into the front hall. His eyes catching with his sensei's chocolate ones. He said with as much venom as he could while not letting his tears fall. "Iruka-sensei" It hurt Iruka to see the usually smiling blue eyes looking at him with such hate while filling themselves with tears. "I'm sorry about what I said. I know I should have listened to you, but my mind was wrapped around the thoughts of what could happen to you and the baby." Iruka said very sadly. "I really am sorry." The older of the two said. Naruto looked at him. "You expect me to forgive you right then and there. Do you even know what you called him? You called him the one thing you promised never to say when I was around." The tears were now coming and falling to the cold hard ground. "You promised and when you said it, it hurt me, it brought back things I haven't thought about in years, and I hoped to never remember them either." Iruka was crying too. "Please Naruto, I am sorry, you have to understand, I love you like my own child, and I was concerned for you. I know I shouldn't have called Sasuke what I did, and if I could turn back time and redo that over I would. I will even apologize to him but I can't stand the fact that you hate me." "I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I'm just mad at you. You called him a monster for making me happy. I was so happy to when I found out that soon there was going to be another person in this world to love me. Is it a bad thing for me to want to be loved?" He was now on his knees crying. It hurt so much to think that his father figure didn't want him to be loved. "Sweetie, it's not a bad thing. It was just that with what everyone has done to you in the past I didn't want to watch you get hurt." The brown haired man said trying the comfort the crying blonde boy. "I'm sorry please forgive me." With that he walked out of the Uchiha house hold, crying softly.

* * *

Wow two chapters up in one day i'm on a roll well I hoped you liked it. Thats all I have been able to finish so far, so it will be a while before I update next. If you don't understand what I mean, I'm saying is that I have finished all that I have written in my notebook so after I get a few more chapters in there I will update again. I do hope it doesn't take me as long as it had the last time but I'm not gonna promise anything, because I have to worry about my grades if I want my new car and to keep my licenses. So i will update (hopefully) in a few weeks. Well review (Again I love them) PLEASE !!!

Dark Dreamer 92


	12. Chapter 12

PREVIOUSLY ON TRAINING GROUNDS

"Please Naruto, I am sorry, you have to understand, I love you like my own child, and I was concerned for you. I know I shouldn't have called Sasuke what I did, and if I could turn back time and redo that over I would. I will even apologize to him but I can't stand the fact that you hate me." "I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I'm just mad at you. You called him a monster for making me happy. I was so happy to when I found out that soon there was going to be another person in this world to love me. Is it a bad thing for me to want to be loved?" He was now on his knees crying. It hurt so much to think that his father figure didn't want him to be loved. "Sweetie, it's not a bad thing. It was just that with what everyone has done to you in the past I didn't want to watch you get hurt." The brown haired man said trying the comfort the crying blonde boy. "I'm sorry please forgive me." With that he walked out of the Uchiha house hold, crying softly.

* * *

Naruto watched as Iruka walked out of the door, crying. It hurt him to see Iruka cry. Without even thinking he was up and running out the door."IRUKA" Naruto yelled. He saw him stop in his tracks. When he caught up to his old teacher he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry too. Please forgive me. I don't want you to cry anymore, please." The blonde begged crying into the chocolate eyed males shoulder. Hugging the blonde back Iruka whispered into his ear. "I forgive you even though you have no reason to be sorry, what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn't have yelled at Sasuke. So I need you to forgive me, not me forgiving you." Bright blue eyes looked up into brown. "I forgive you, now I understand why you said what you said." They hugged one more time before parting ways, but not before making plans to go to Ichiraku's that night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

With Kakashi and Iruka

"I'm Back" Iruka yelled as he walked thought the door. "In the kitchen" Kakashi yelled back. "I've got good news!" Iruka squealed. "Let me guess, Naruto forgave you and now were going to Ichiraku's for dinner, right?"Kakashi drawled lazily. "Wow, how did you know that?" Iruka questioned surprised. "That's the way it always is with you too." "It is?" "Yep, every time you go to see Naruto we end up eating ramen that night." Kakashi said smirking at the amazed look on his lovers face. "I guess your right, but how did you know Naruto forgave me?" The brunette asked. "What else would be good news?" The masked man replied. "True." Then they settled into a peaceful silence. Until Kakashi broke it. "By the way, the blow job this morning was amazing. Do I get one every time I think of something smart cause if so...I need to get thinking?!" Iruka just blushed and smacked him upside the head.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

With Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto walked into the house and saw Sasuke sitting in the living room on the couch, well more like lying on the couch with a book covering his face. Naruto smiled. It was cute when you got to see Sasuke not being a complete jackass. He walked over to the sleeping brunette god and took the book and set it on the coffee table after marking the page he was on. The blonde then sat on the edge of the couch and started stroking Sasukes hair. "I love you" he whispered to what he thought was a sleeping Sasuke. "I love you too, dobe." This statement cause Naruto to fall out of his seat. "Oh my god Sasuke I thought you were asleep." He rasped holding his chest where his heart would be. Sasuke sat up and helped pull the blonde off the ground, where when in a standing position he pulled into his lap. Hugging Naruto tightly he whispered "I'm sorry Naru-chan, I didn't mean to scare you." He then kissed his cheek before asking "Did you and Iruka wake up?" This caused Naruto to perk up. Twisting around so he was now straddling Sasukes lap he smiled. "Yeah, we made up and tonight were going to Ichiraku's for dinner and were gonna talk about baby stuff, isn't that excting?" Sasuke just smiled and leaned forward and kissed the blue eyed blonde on the lips. "Very." He replied before getting that look in his eye that Naruto knew so well. "How far into the pregnancy did Tsunade say to stop having sex?" Sasuke questioned before diving back in for another kiss.

* * *

Sorry for suck a long wait but I just haven't felt well...and I just haven't had the time to update. Well i hope you liked this chapter...sorry it's so short but I've been running out of ideas for it. If any of you reader have any ideas i would love to hear them...and it might make the updates come sooner. Well I hop you like it, so please review. (I really love them) Oh and if you could I would like you to vote on the poll i have on my page it'll help big time for the story...Thanks!!

Dark Dreamer 92


	13. IMPORTANT!

Author's Note!

Hey guys sorry I haven't put a new chapter up yet, but I've been working on fixing up this one as best as I could. I rewrote some of the chapters fixing the errors found. I also redid chapter 8 so if you could go back and read it, it would be appreciated. Also I would like to thanks all my reviewers! They helped alot with everything. So thanks for the support! Also I hope to get a new chapter up as soon as I can. I'm hoping this one will be longer than they have been but i won't promise anything. Oh and by the way for those of you who read any of my other stories I will be fixing and updating them to when I get the chance. I'm also open to anyone who has any ideas on where this story should go in means of the pregnancy's. Well thank you for reading and I hope that you review telling me if I need to go back and fix anything, and i would like it if your review telling me if you think the new addition to chapter 8 was a good idea. Well thank you and tell me what you think! Updates should be coming soon!

Dark Dreamer 92


End file.
